


Do You Have a Truck I Could Borrow?

by iblametheghost



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, coldflash - Freeform, goldenvibe - Freeform, maybe a little angst i guess, the rogues are p much in mention only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblametheghost/pseuds/iblametheghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he'd wanted to do was to go furniture shopping.  How the hell did this happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Have a Truck I Could Borrow?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'd read the prompt for this and immediately thought of coldflash, and figured why not.

Len didn’t mind furniture shopping.  Most people attributed his flair for the dramatics to Lisa, the opinion becoming further engrained after meeting her.  Sure, she had a sense of style, but nothing that compared to Len’s.  After having researched designs for Lisa’s figure-skating outfits, he had ended up developing a decent fashion sense, which somehow managed to transfer to home décor as he grew.  Lisa never criticized him for it, knowing that it was a skill that he at least could be proud of, even if she did throw some snide comments here and there. 

That’s why when a Rogues’ safe house inevitably needed to be furnished, Len was always the one to volunteer.  No one tended to question it, putting in small requests for necessary items, like tech or weapon stashes.  Hartley had even spoken to him about it, assuming Len’s decision to volunteer was a control thing, like he had with his devices.  Len never spoke otherwise, letting the others believe what they wanted.  So, when the opportunity to go shopping for their newest safe house came around, of course Len decided to do the shopping. 

Normally he stuck to small-time furniture shops, allowing him the ability to transport the items without providing addresses for their safe houses.  He rarely deviated from his go to methods, except for when the houses required more furniture.  Unfortunately, to keep up with his normality, he had decided that the easier way was to create one all-purpose Rogue safe house.  Deciding the best place to buy a bulk amount of furniture that was able to be put together later was IKEA, Len went about finding an available truck to use.  Pulling out his phone, he made the one call he knew he would regret, no matter how necessary it was. 

As the ringing on the other end stopped, Len mentally prepared himself for the conversation.

“Lenny, so nice of you to call your sister.  You know, since you never really do.”

“Yes, well, you do know how much I enjoy the outcomes of our times together.”

A lilting laugh came from the speaker, pulling a small frown to Len’s face.  “Brother dear, I don’t know what you could possibly mean.”

“Of course you don’t.  Listen, I need a truck big enough for a run to IKEA for the new safe house.  You got anything lying around over there?”

Silence filled the other end of the line as Len waited for Lisa to answer.  “Well I do have a truck available, but you do know I haven’t been able to use my truck skills for a while, don’t you?”

Len sighed, fully knowing that Lisa would want something.  “Cut the crap Lisa, what are you angling for?  All the safe houses other than this one are furnished.  Why would you want to go furniture shopping?”

“Why Lenny, safe houses aren’t everything.”  There was a pause on the other end of the line.  “If you really must know, Cisco and I are looking for somethings to give our apartment a little more…well…more objects really.  It’s kind of sparse right now.”

“Are you trying to tell me that we would be going with your pet nerd?”

Lisa scoffed before answering.  “Puh-lease, don’t even start when you have your own.  And no, we’d be meeting Cisco at the store.  He can be a bit distracting to drive with, especially if you’re going to be there too.  No, I can take the truck and meet you two there.  Sound alright?”

“Do I really have any other option?”  Len sighed again, knowing that if he really wanted to get the shopping done, he would need the truck.  “I guess I’ll meet you over there at one, sharp.”

Light laughter came through the phone again.  “You don’t have to tell me Lenny.  Save that for your nerd.” 

Len hung up with a small frown etched on his face.  He sent a quick text over to Mick, letting the other know that he would be unavailable the rest of the day.  Grabbing his wallet and locking up, he began to head towards IKEA.

*********

The drive over was slow, almost painfully so.  Len’s nerves growing the entire trip, anxious about how shopping with Lisa and Cisco would go over.  By the time he reached the store, he was debating whether the trip was even worth it, if maybe he should just skip it and order online for the one safe house.  Seeing the giant truck parked on the side of the lot cast any notions of turning around from his mind, knowing that Lisa was already here and would give him hell for rescheduling.  He parked and made his way towards the truck, remembering Lisa had told him she would wait there for him and Cisco. 

Looking inside the window, he groaned.  He really should have expected it, him arriving punctually but stalling in his own car for a little.  Why wouldn’t Cisco wait with Lisa inside the warm truck?  He could just do without watching the two sucking tongues.  A smirk fell on his face as he raised his hand towards the door.  He rapped his knuckles on the metal, catching a startled yelp from inside the cab. 

“Police,” he shouted, deciding to go for the full shock effect.  Several thuds echoed from the truck before he heard some choice curses and his name.  Stepping back as the door opened he was greeted with Lisa’s glare, her boots tapping harshly as she came to stand in front of him.  Cisco, for his part, managed to climb out of the truck without falling on his face. 

“Cisco, I’m so glad you could join us today,” Len said evenly.  He turned to start walking towards the store, letting Lisa and Cisco fall in behind him. 

“Right, yeah, glad to be here.”  Len’s smirk grew at the unease in Cisco’s voice. 

“Here Lenny, catch.”  Spinning around, he managed to capture the keys that Lisa had thrown at him just before they hit his head.  “You can drop whatever you pick up back in the truck.  The two of us are going to be finding things as we go, and you’ll probably be done long before us.”  Len turned back from the couple, as they shared smiles and sweetly-sickening gestures. 

Walking into the store, Len grabbed one of the giant yellow bags and passed another to Lisa.  The escalator to the second floor seemed endless, as he had to listen to the couple’s chatter behind him.  As Len took in the various furniture pieces, he began to take pictures of the tags and record the information he needed, tuning out Cisco’s rambling behind him. 

Walking around he began picking up various objects that caught his eye.  Things that would give the house a bit of life and make it feel less like an empty villainous lair.  His mind remained focused on mapping how pieces of furniture would work, losing track of time and the noise around him.  By the time he had finished finding what he needed on the second floor, he was surprised to see that it had been about a half hour.  He moved onto the first floor, grabbing a cart along the ways, and packing things on as he went. 

Once he had finished finding what he needed on the first floor, he checked out, and began heading towards the truck.  Looking into the cab, he didn’t spot Lisa or Cisco, and went around to unlock the back.  After finishing loading up the truck, and even going back to pick up the furniture he’d had to leave at the front, there was still no sign of Lisa.  Checking his watch he found that it had been about two hours since they had arrived at the store.  Deciding that the couple had had plenty of time in the store, he went back in to look for them. 

When he reached the top floor, his thoughts had turned curious as to why the two would take so long.  Furniture troubles?  Disagreements on various shades of colors?  People trouble?  Could Lisa have been recognized by some poor past victim?  Or worse…Could Cisco have been recognized by a member of the police force?  What if the cop knew of Lisa, knew that she was a Snart?  Pushing his worries to the side he forced himself to focus on the task at hand.  Len scanned the cafeteria area, hoping that the two might just be enjoying some food.  Having no such luck, he began to head for the maze of displays. 

Seeing no sign of them within the various set-ups, he moved onto the first floor.  He breezed through the main section and then the warehouse area, never seeing the smallest sign of Lisa or Cisco.  Puzzled, he went back to the truck, hoping that against all odds he had just missed the two.  That they were waiting back in the truck’s cab for him.  Probably shoving their tongues down each other’s throat.  He must be really desperate if he was hoping for them to be making out like teenagers.  The meager hope that he had was dashed when he got to the cab, seeing empty seats with no sign of the couple. 

Len sighed, falling against the side of the truck with a dull thud.  He was at a loss of what to do.  If everything was fine, then waiting at the truck would be the best thing to do.  On the other hand, if something did go wrong, then waiting at the truck would be the absolute worst thing to do.  Calling Mick for help was probably the worst possible solution, there was too many flammable objects within the store.  Hartley might be able to work out some sort of method to find the two, but the kid had an attitude problem and Len wasn’t sure he wanted to face all the shade he’d get thrown.  Mardon and Baez were options, but not the best option for this situation.  Knocking his head back against the truck, he knew he was left with one last option. 

Pulling out his cellphone, he dialed the one number that he never programmed into any of the burner phones.  His nerves chewed at him while he waited, growing tenser with every ring.  When he heard the line get picked up, he spoke, not waiting to hear the other’s voice.  “I lost my little sister in IKEA and I need your help finding her.”  Silence filled the line before startled laughter erupted. 

“Len?  Are you asking for the Flash’s help to find your sister?”  Barry’s voice was incredulous, small laughs getting mixed in with the words. 

With a sigh, Len answered.  “Yes, Barry.  Believe it or not, I don’t keep tabs on Lisa all the time.  Especially on legal shopping trips where she ends up bringing that nerd of hers.”  He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “I managed to finish getting what I was here for, but I don’t know where they are.  Didn’t even see a sign of them when I went back to check the store.” 

Barry’s laughter grew, and Len knew the speedster was probably doubled-over by now.  “Sor-, sorry,” was gasped out between laughs.  “I just, you, of all people.  You, lost Lisa.  In IKEA.”

“Yes, Barry,” Len bit out, “and I would appreciate it if you would help me find them.”

The laughter finally died down, turning to deep breaths.  “Right, yeah, sorry.  If Cisco and her are missing and you don’t know why it could be serious.  I’ll be right over.”

Before Len could end the call, the line went dead and he knew Barry would be here within minutes.  He pocketed the phone, moving to rest against the back of the truck.  As he waited, his eyes scanned the lot, hoping that he might spot the couple moving around the cars.  A sweep of wind came from behind him, and he found himself looking into Barry’s green eyes. 

Barry was smirking as he grabbed Len in a hug, pulling away from the embrace with a serious expression.  “So you lost your sister in IKEA?”  A frown tugged at Len’s face, and he could see the barest hint of a smile on Len’s face. 

“It’s not like I was their chaperone, Scarlet.”  Len started walking towards the store, looping his arm through Barry’s and pulling him along.  “She came here with Cisco to apparently find things to furnish their apartment.  I have no idea what they could be doing, but I don’t know what’s going on with them.”

The two fell silent as they walked into the store, going to the escalator.  When they stepped onto it, Barry turned to look at Len, his eyes full of concern and determination.  “Don’t worry, Len.  I’ll find them.  And if, if, there’s trouble, I’ll get them out of it.  They’ll be okay.”  Len gave him a small smile in return, knowing that Barry would do anything it took to make sure Lisa and Cisco were safe.  They reached the second floor and moved towards the cafeteria, standing out of the way from other shoppers.  “I think we should do a once-over of the place first.  See if there not anywhere out in the open now.   If we don’t find them then I can really check, but a red-streak might be a little on the obvious side.”

Len gave a worried smile, knowing that Barry had everyone’s best interest at heart.  Barry interlaced his hands with Len’s giving him a tug towards the set-ups.  As they walked, Len gave the people eating in the cafeteria a glance, hoping that he could have missed them earlier.  Not seeing them, he turned to start searching the mock designs as Barry pulled him along.  As they walked, they took turns searching the corners, letting the other look through the passing traffic.  Right before they hit the child’s section, Barry stopped, holding Len with him. 

Turning to Barry, he noticed the curious look, wondering what could’ve caught the other’s attention.  Opening his mouth to ask, Barry lifted a finger to his lips, halting his words.  As the seconds past, Len’s annoyance grew, not knowing what had caught the speedster’s attention.  He was about to forgo the shushing to ask when Barry began full-heartedly laughing.  Len frowned, not knowing what Barry could possibly be laughing about.  After a few minutes, the laughter began to die down.  Len raised an eyebrow, waiting for Barry to explain. 

“You’re going to be sooooo mad.”  Barry was smiling at Len, but Len’s annoyance was clear on his face.  “Lisa and Cisco are fine, don’t worry.  I don’t know how you didn’t hear it.  Maybe your senses are dulling with age.”  Len took in the cheeky smile, trying to decide whether to go with a sarcastic remark or just get to the point. 

Taking the latter, he questioned Barry, “And what exactly are my senses too dulled to pick up, kid?”  He smirked as he watched Barry’s smile turn down at the corners. 

“Maybe if you listen hard enough you’ll hear it.”  Len smirked at the response, fully catching the innuendo.  Barry looked around, moving to Len’s ear and resting his hands on Len’s shoulders for balance.  “Maybe later on that won’t be the only thing hard,” he whispered, before stepping back. 

“I’ll hold you to that one, Scarlet.  But really, what did you catch?”

Barry nodded, looking around again.  “I think that we need to go to, uh, that employee area over there.”

“For fucks sake, I didn’t think to check the employee rooms.  I don’t know why, that’s one of the first places she probably would’ve gone." 

Shaking his head, Barry dragged him towards the door.  As they got closer, Len picked up on soft noises coming from the room, not quite able to place the sounds.  When they got to the door, he opened it, following the motion inside. 

As he took in what was in front of him, he had only one thought: He really should have knocked first.  Well, he really had two thoughts.  The second being that at least they’d found the couple.  Len just really wished he had knocked.  Before him, Lisa was making out with Cisco on a table, her top rucked up and Cisco’s sweatshirt thankfully covering his sister’s…indecency.  Cisco seemed to be in a less fortunate state with his pants stuck at his knees and his hair sticking out in different directions.    

“Glad you could find something to occupy yourself with Lisa.”  Len’s voice might have been a bit more spiteful than he expected. 

Barry laughed as they watched Cisco struggle, nearly falling off the table the two were on if it hadn’t been for Lisa holding him in place.  “Lenny, there is such a thing as knocking.”  Her voice was strained, layered with annoyance. 

“Yes, well, seeing as I’ve spent most of the time here searching for the two of you, knocking wasn’t at the front of my mind.”

Lisa was silent for a moment, still holding Cisco in place.  “Go outside the door.  Cisco and I will meet you out there in a few minutes.”

“Sure thing sis.”  Len jerked his head towards the door, waiting for Barry to follow.  As they reached the door, he paused.  “By the way, the next time you decide to have a little romantic jaunt, you might want to at least send your brother a text.   Just so he doesn’t end up dragging his boyfriend over to help scour an IKEA for you.”

Cisco sputtered as he looked over, finally noticing that Barry was also in the room. 

“Well if I had known you’d brought your nerd along, I would’ve made a different suggestion.”  Len waited for Lisa to continue, not daring to speak and give her more ideas.  “Maybe you should take your speedster home for the night, and Cisco and I can go spend the night at the new safe house?”

Len smirked at Lisa’s suggestion, watching Barry’s blush encase his neck.  He hummed before turning to look at his sister.  “That might be the best suggestion you’ve had all day, Lise.”  Turning back to Barry, he pulled him into a harsh kiss, breaking apart to lead him out of the room the blush only stronger. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I basically wrote this instead of another chapter for my long fic, but ohhh welll. This was also super fun to write since I'd recently been to IKEA (fyi that place is great, super fun for kids and adults). Thanks for reading!  
> Prompt I wrote this from: I lost my little sibling in IKEA and I need your help finding them  
> As always feel free to stop by and chat whether here or elsewhere!  
> My tumblr is: iblametheghost


End file.
